Cedar Rapids Oncology Project (CROP) has provided an active cancer research program to Eastern Iowa since 1985. A commitment to community based cancer research led to affiliation with the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NICCTG). CROP is now joined in this application by the Regional Oncology Program (ROP) of Moline, Illinois. A cohesive multidisciplinary team of cancer professionals has been assembled. The Cedar Rapids component includes Mercy Medical Center, St. Luke's Hospital, the Hall Radiation Center, and Oncology Associates. The Moline component is comprised of United Hospitals and the Oncology Section of Medical Arts Associates. All oncology specialities in both communities are actively participating with this research effort. Modern comprehensive diagnostic and treatment facilities are available. CROP and ROP provide cancer care to a population base of 500,000 people in Eastern Iowa and Western Illinois. It is estimated that CROP components see 80% of newly diagnosed patients from this areas for a total of 1,500- 1,600 new cancer patients annually. Enthusiastic local support and strong assistance from NCCTG has resulted in increasing accrual and major participation with NCCTG and ECOG research studies. NCCTG is identified as primary and ECOG as a secondary research base. 75 cancer treatment patients were entered in 1988. Joined now by the ROP of Moline, 43 cancer treatment and 120 cancer control entries were made January to June 1989. It is projected that 100 cancer treatment and 250 cancer control patients will be entered the first year of CCOP participation. Expansion is expected to 120 cancer treatment and 300 cancer control entries by year 3 of the grant. Cancer control accrual has substantially increase over the past six months with case entries totaling 16 NCI credits January to June 1989. CROP components are also active with community based cancer control activities, and with the assistance of the ROP, and the availability of new studies, CROP will be able to meet the requirements of the CCOP RFA. A detailed organizational structure and data management plan is submitted. These systems are presently operational and effective. Quality control has been evidenced through external audit, and by no major violations, and by an ineligibility rate of only 1.5% since 1985. A three year budget of $584,572 is requested as all direct support without indirect funding. Direct costs indicate the intensive participation of physicians, nurses, and data managers necessary to provide this research effort, and especially the extensive nursing and data manager commitment necessary to sustain an active cancer control program. CROP has documented its ability to initiate and expand an effective multidisciplinary cancer research program. With CCOP funding, greater and more productive efforts can be made to improve cancer care in the heartland.